


Zigzag

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. </p><p>#3: Zigzag. It was quite silly, really, how they ended up walking in a long series of zigzags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zigzag

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, hastily typed and posted on the KakaNaru LJ comm a few minutes before I had to run out the classroom door for some meeting. But, well, I got inspired so I decided to write it! ^_^

It was quite silly, really, how they ended up walking in a long series of zigzags – because Naruto kept pressing closer while Kakashi kept sidestepping, until the pair reached the side of the road, and that was when Naruto would suddenly swing over to his other side, and start sidling closer again.

In the end, the exasperated blond pulled Kakashi's arm over and wrapped it over his shoulder, keeping the jounin in place.

And so they walked in a comfortable silence, along the road of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #4: Can I? —a preview of my tragedy fic.
> 
> "Can I kill you so I'd at least get to say goodbye?"


End file.
